94th Infantry Division (Wehrmacht)
|country= Nazi Germany |allegiance= |branch= Heer |type= Infantry |size= Division |garrison=Naumberg Bautzen Zwickau |battles=World War II *Eastern Front **Battle of Kiev **Battle of Kalack **Battle of Stalingrad *Italian Campaign |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders= General of the Artillery Georg Pfeiffer }} The 94th Infantry Division (German: 94. Infanteriedivision) was a German Army infantry division in World War II. History Formation and the west campaign The 94th Infantry Division was raised in September 1939 as part of the fifth wave from men of Military District number 4 (Wehrkreis 4), which comprised Saxony and Thuringia. The division was then sent to the Saarland in December, should the French invade. The division then aided the 6th Army in their border-crossing the following year. Following a fatal car collision in August 1940, General of the Infantry Hellmuth Volkmann was replaced by Major General Georg Pfeiffer. The east campaign and destruction In June 1941, the 94th Division attacked the Soviet Union with a large number of other German divisions. However; until October 1942, the 94th was assigned to the occupied Ukraine. In June 1942, Major General Pfeiffer was promoted to Lieutenant General. During the Case Blue offensive, the division was sent with the 6th Army as a component of LI Corps to capture the industrial Russian city of Stalingrad, which was considered important in crushing Soviet morale. 94th Infantry Division was cut off from supplies and reinforcements outside of Stalingrad in the beginning of the "Russian winter", as a Soviet pincer-movement left the 6th Army surrounded. Facing heavy losses on all sides of the pocket, Erich von Manstein took the last opportunity to pull a proven military commander for the 306th Infantry out of the wreckage. As a consequence, Lieutenant General Pfeiffer and his staff were flown out on December 11. The remnants of the 94th division were sent to captivity after the surrender of newly promoted Field Marshall Paulus in the last days of January 1943. Recreation and final capitulation The 94th was recreated later in 1943 and later moved to the Mediterranean, where the Allies opened up a new front in Italy. In Autumn 1944, remnants of the 95th Infantry and 278th Grenadier Divisions were reconstituted as part of the 94th Infantry. The division finally surrendered on 22 April 1945 after failing to hold off the Allies. Order of battle ;1942 *267th Grenadier Regiment *274th Grenadier Regiment *276th Grenadier Regiment *194th Schnelle Abteilung *194th Artillery Regiment *194th Engineer Battalion *194th Signal Battalion *194th Supply Detachment ;1943 *267th Grenadier Regiment *274th Grenadier Regiment *276th Grenadier Regiment *194th Reconnaissance Battalion *194th Artillery Regiment *194th Engineer Battalion *194th Anti-tank Battalion *194th Signal Battalion *194th Field-replacement Battalion *194th Supply Detachment Commanders *''General of the Infantry'' Helmuth Volkmann (25 September 1939 – 21 August 1940) *''General of the Artillery'' Georg Pfeiffer (21 August 1940 – 2 January 1944) *''Lieutenant General'' Bernhard Steinmetz (2 January 1944 – 22 April 1945) See also * Division (military), Military unit, List of German divisions in World War II * Heer, Wehrmacht References }} Category:German units in Normandy Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Infantry divisions of Germany during World War II Category:German World War II divisions Category:1939 establishments in Germany